Life After You
by talinsquall
Summary: Zack's married life with Sephiroth didn't turn out the way he planned. Zack/Sephiroth. Cloud/Leon. Cid/Vincent. Yaoi, OOC, AU, Angst, Mentioned future-past Mpreg, Cursing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm still studying, but felt I had to post something. This plot's been brewing ever since Birth by Sleep Zack was announced. Still not sure about its execution. Probably won't delete, but rewrite is possible in the future. Also! I have some pre-teen Zack/Seph in the beginning, but made sure to steer away from Shota.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts/Birth by Sleep

Summary: Marriage is hard.

Pairings: Zack/Sephiroth, Cid/Vincent, Cloud/Leon

Warnings: Shonen-Ai (for now), OOC, AU, angst, mention of future & past Mpreg, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**Life After You - Part I**

XXX

**_A lifetime before..._**

The popping sound of invading Unversed filled the air of the Coliseum.

Zack ran to help his besieged friends, Hercules and Ven, when a usually welcomed obstacle appeared. "Seph! Please get out of my way. My friends are bein' attacked! I gotta help them!"

Sephiroth stirred nary a muscle. "I know nothing of this new boy, but Hercules can very well take care of himself. Boys who are not gods-blessed shall remain here where it is safe."

The teen's lips thinned with exasperation. "As much as I'd love to, I can't hide underneath your leather jacket the rest of my life. Besides, I'm the one who's gonna take care of you, not the other way around."

The multi-winged soldier ran possessive fingertips along a soft cheek. "So you continue to proclaim, boy."

Zack's hands grasped Sephiroth's in a hold of utmost faith. "So I will, future life-mate and my babies' future mama."

The General raised an eyebrow. "The very notion a pup like you stands a chance. A cocky presumptuousness of the worst kind."

The playful Puppy swung their conjoined hands to-and-fro. "Guess Daddy Vincent's a liar then, not that I would say it to his face."

The silver-haired man's wings ruffled with agitation, causing feathers to flutter into black, spiky hair. "My father has poor taste in men and Cid Highwind should keep his mouth shut."

Sephiroth tensed when Zack's forehead dropped to rest exactly where the leather straps crossed his chest. "Don't make fun, Seph. Cid may not be my real dad, but he still adopted me. I wouldn't even be here without his help. I would never have met you."

Sephiroth gripped the back of a woefully thin neck. "The ultimate tragedy averted. I suppose a small word of thanks should be reserved for the Captain."

The young man failed to raise his head at the kind words. "Are you the reason Phil won't train me anymore?"

Sephiroth continued to thread long fingers through springy locks. His expression gave away nothing. "It is for your own good. Your safety is all that matters to me."

Zack stepped in to embrace a long waist. "Learning how to become a hero would help our future family more."

The melting General glanced down with a whisper of a smile. "Starting an argument already, little husband?"

The grinning lad rubbed a hairless cheek against a warm chest. "Nothing bad is gonna happen to me. You would never allow it."

Sephiroth's vision veered away, sensing the close fight at an end. "So you continue to proclaim, Beloved."

Zack Fair nearly crowed, hearing the rarely spoken endearment. "So I know, Angel."

XXX

_**A seeming lifetime later…**_

Two boys dashed swiftly up the path.

"Not fair, Riku! You tripped me!"

"Quit makin' excuses for losin,' Sora."

The boy, named Sora, came to a screeching halt. Tremendous tears filled shining blue eyes, threatening to fall. "Meanie! Stupid meanie!"

The other boy, named Riku, turned and hastily ran back to hug his best friend. "Geez. Don't cry. You always take things too seriously. "

Sora returned the silver-haired lad's embrace with a hiccup and a grin. "Okay."

The pair shivered when a long shadow creeped up to block out the sun. "Riku, say goodbye to Sora and come with me."

Sora looked over Riku's tense shoulder to view Riku's mommy.

Riku turned to pierce his mother's heart with his father's blue eyes. "What about Daddy, Grandfather, and Poppa? Who'll take care of them?"

Sephiroth had prowled the Worlds, both Darkness and Light, trying to stay away, but the yearning for his son pulled him back.

Zack's child. Zack's baby. The only part of Zack that couldn't be taken away if he guarded the boy close enough.

The desperate man fell to his knees and held his arms out wide. "Riku… please. Please…"

Riku's small body shook with uncertainty. Daddy made him promise to stay nearby when Mommy left, but it didn't count if the person asking was his mommy. Right?

Sora hugged his friend tighter. He'd heard his daddy argue with Riku's over Sephiroth's apparent abandonment of his whole family.

Zack was firm on the idea that Grandfather Vincent's mental illness had finally manifested in Sephiroth with Riku's birth. First, with the post-partum depression. Then, with the military's mistaken message, reporting Zack's death in battle. The gut-wrenching one-two punch taking his mate's sanity down for good.

Sora's gaze ran over the pitiful figure kneeling before them. Well, Riku's mommy certainly looked sick. "Sir? Do ya need some medicine? If you come home with us, Auntie Aerith can give ya some."

Sephiroth's attention never wavered. "Riku, I shall allow Daddy, Father, and even Poppa Cid to visit us whenever they like. I promise. I just need you with me. Please, baby?"

Sora almost wrestled Riku to the ground when the boy began to let go. "Riku, wait! What about-."

Riku turned back to give his best friend another hug. "Don't worry, Sora. I'm gonna go take care of my mommy. He'll get well and we'll be a happy family again. You'll see. Tell my daddy. Okay?"

A speechless Sora could only nod and stare at Riku running towards his smiling mother.

Sephiroth released a wild cry of joy when his son leaped into his arms. Holding his child's small frame tight, he concentrated on their destination.

The pair vanished without a sound.

XXX

Squall "Leon" Leonhart-Strife walked outside. The slight jingle of criss-crossed belts, overlapping his petite waist, telegraphed every move of his tight behind.

Cloud Strife held his hand up to halt his sparring partner's forward progression. Something bothered his mate. If it bothered his mate or their son, Sora, it had to die. "Squall, what's wrong?"

Leon flicked a slight waving motion towards his husband, while continuing to stare out towards the Bailey.

Cloud's answer arrived along with his crying boy. He watched his two reasons for living run to each other and meet in the middle. Leon did his best to surround Sora with his whole body.

"Where's Riku. Where's my baby?"

Cloud faced his shaking sparring partner, Zack. "Maybe he's lagging behind."

Zack's disbelieving stare pinned Cloud's pitiful excuse to the ground before it could give any whiff of useless hope.

Their boys' fates had been spelled out with their timely births. Riku would always lead. Sora would always follow.

Cloud looked away from his friend's anguish to direct a grateful gaze towards his own family, safe-and-sound, and walking in their direction. He held one arm out and enfolded both partner and child to his side. "Where's Riku, Sora?"

Sora waited until he felt his mommy and daddy's joined Light surround him completely. "Riku left with his mommy. He said to tell Mister Fair he'd make his mommy better and bring him home."

Cloud held his family closer when he heard Zack swear.

Zack Fair tightened the grip on his Buster Sword. "Dammit, Angel. If I'm so damned beloved, why am I the one always chasing after you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is weaker than my usual weak and that's pretty weak. At least I was able to squeeze something out of my real life lunacy. Mirage Arena is a place you can level up at in Birth By Sleep.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts/Birth by Sleep

Summary: Marriage is hard.

Pairings: Zack/Sephiroth, Cid/Vincent, Cloud/Leon, Fenrir/Griever (in soul)

Warnings: Shonen-Ai (for now), OOC, AU, angst, mention of future & past Mpreg, cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**Life After You - Part II**

XXX

"You are no more insane than I am. To continue this farce is ludicrous."

A bloody wave of red drifted across Sephiroth's wan face to settle neatly by his side. "Father, no one forced you or your worse half to follow me."

Vincent Valentine watched his husband, Cid Highwind, twirl Riku in the air. "Nonsense. You are my son. Riku is my grandson. Whatever has happened with Zack Fair means little to me. Wherever my family travels, I shall follow. We are kin."

The Captain tumbled backwards into the warm Destiny Islands surf, bringing a squirming Riku with him. The small boy's joyful laughter soared towards the sky.

A black wing swung around to draw Vincent along the soft sand towards his troubled son.

Sephiroth waited until he sensed his parent's Darkness reach out to comfort him before laying his head down on a solid shoulder. "I hate Destiny Islands. I hate the sand. I hate the beach and I hate sunlight."

Vincent's amusement remained locked behind crimson eyes. "Yet, my grandson adores this place and the Light. A true Fair, through and through."

Sephiroth burrowed further into his father's cape. If Vincent allowed him, he would have buried himself in it for good. "Don't remind me."

XXX

"Gods bless Grampa Laguna, Grandma Raine, and Auntie Ellone in the Lifestream." Sora snuggled into his small bed and then bolted up with a gasp. "Griever! Griever, Mommy!"

"My fault. I forgot to put him back after sewing up his tail. Here you go." Leon ignored the pleased purr emanating from the Guardian Force fused permanently with his soul, while he placed the small stuffed lion in his sleepy child's arms.

Griever's host may have birthed the babe, but the Lion viewed the cub as his.

Leon petted brunet spiky locks until soft breaths ensured sweet dreams for the night. It had taken the Gunblader over two hours to convince his boy that Riku would return to play with him soon.

Of course, this exasperating unwavering loyalty came from Fenrir's side, but Griever did not mind. It's what drew the Great Lion to the Lone Wolf and his stocky blond host in the first place.

No matter what Leon did, Cloud would never abandon him or their family. Ever.

Unlike Sephiroth and Zack. Speaking of Zack…

Leon sauntered into the family room to watch two unkempt heads of hair battle for supremacy.

Zack paced the rug with a vengeance. "I don't care, Cloud. I'm done running after his wings. Once I get Riku back, I'm sayin' goodbye to my Angel for good."

Cloud continued to gaze into the flames of the fire. His nostrils flaring to the scent of his mate nearby. Inside his soul, Fenrir raised his large head in hope, but quickly dropped it with a sigh. Loyalty first. Sated lust later.

The blond rubbed his temple when Zack's rambling increased in volume. Having to hear the same spiel was proving tiresome. For years, Zack had been battling Sephiroth's flakiness, merely to forgive all when the General showed some sense of returned affection. "Big words, Zack. Let's see the action when Seph comes back."

Zack slowly turned, then placed fisted hands on hips in a pose of supreme confidence. "SOLDIER's honor, Spiky. This time I'm listening to the head on my shoulders and not in my pants. From now on, this Pup's gonna live the free and easy life. Just me and my boy."

"I guess the plans for another baby are through then." Leon swayed over to perch on the arm of Cloud's sofa chair. A precise shove of an enhanced arm had the Lion landing in a ready lap instead. "Ooph! I'm talking to Zack. Gods knows you haven't stopped trying."

"Might stop if a certain condom-happy SEED bitch would let me have my way." Cloud barely dodged the nose-breaking elbow.

"I say when we'll have our next baby; not you. And certainly not that horny wolf inside!" Leon ventured an escape, but steel arms kept his tight ass where it belonged. "Rude animal. I'm so glad my baby takes after me."

Cloud leaned in to take a quick nip of a tasty collarbone. Fenrir inside growled his approval. Squall and Griever had been getting naughtier by the day. The frequent spankings doing little to halt the growing feistiness. A new child would be just the thing to keep his Kitten occupied. "So am I; but my Light promised me more little Lights to help keep away the Darkness."

Leon surrendered to Cloud's warmth and relaxed back into a tight embrace. "Soon, my wolf. Very soon."

Zack frowned and began a rhythmic series of squats. "While I love mentally recording your public make-out sessions for future lonely masturbation playbacks, my situation hasn't changed. I need to get my son back, hope my future ex-spouse doesn't kill me for divorcing him, and dodge his father's bullets at the same time. Ya gonna help me or not?"

Cloud snarled, miffed that his arduous hickey work had been interrupted. "Damnit, Zack! The answer's always yes. Even if I did say no, you'd start bawling again."

Zack's lower lip trembled with a mighty pout as one booted foot mimed a kick to an invisible opponent. "Geeze, Spiky. Don't have to bring it up in front of the Missus."

Leon couldn't help but laugh, heightening his mate's lust with the increased friction to their bodies. "Zack, I watched you cry this whole afternoon. Sora was amazed you could bawl and eat at the same time."

Zack's pout became more pronounced as he flopped backwards onto the couch. "Still uncool."

Cloud wouldn't have cared, but a sharp nudge from Leon let him know his mate would. "Zack, baby-making here. Your house is next door. If you want to listen, you can do it through the wall like always."

Zack's head shot up in alarm. "You knew?"

Cloud raised an incredulous eyebrow as Leon's laughter shook the chair they sat in. "Zack, just face it. You're loud even when you're quiet.

XXX

"I'm counting on you to take care of Mommy while I'm gone. Shine your Light bright and I'll be back before you know it." Cloud made sure not to squeeze his little boy too tight.

Sora warmed his father's heart with the beaming smile inherited from Leon. "Don't worry, Daddy. Mommy and I have to pack for the Coliseum anyway. Uncle Phil already sent lots of messages, wondering when we would arrive, so he could start advertising."

Zack took note of Cloud's glare. "A week at the most, Spiky. I swear."

Cloud had already given his goodbyes to Leon that morning. The Lion had yet to recover.

The pair turned to walk to the Gummi Dock when an unexpected threesome appeared from the entrance of the Marketplace.

"Daddy!"

Tears poured anew from Zack's eyes as his arms were filled with his laughing boy. "Riku? Aww, kid. I should swat your butt for running off. You gotta promise never to do that to me again."

Riku patted his Daddy's cheeks so the grown man would calm down. "You said Mommy was sick. I wanted to help make him better. I could have too, but Grandfather told me you needed me more. Besides…"

The silver-haired boy leaned forward to whisper loudly in his father's ear. "Grandfather said Mommy's faking it big time. Turk's intuition. Poppa Cid said if Mommy wants to play loony, he can play loony on his own time, and it was no excuse for me to miss my schoolin.'

Zack's light-filled eyes of sadness met Vincent's crimson gaze. "Guess this is really the end. If Seph wants to live his own life, I won't try to force him to be part of mine anymore. Thanks for bringing Riku back."

Vincent plucked Riku from Zack's arms and pushed him Sora's way to be hugged. He next delivered a fast uppercut to Zack's jaw, leaving the flummoxed SOLDIER sprawled in the square. "Adopted, yet the Highwind idiocy truly proves hereditary."

Zack stared upside-down at Cid. "He's talking about you, y'know."

The guffawing Captain relaxed further onto the Venus Gospel. "Ah ain't deaf, but take a gander at mah beauty. Ya think mah dick will ever get that lucky a second time? Come to think of it, will yours?"

Zack's vision veered away to take in the big, blue sky above. The Captain's education took a trifle getting used to, but once deciphered was worth its weight in moonshine. "No, but I'm not the one with the sticking around problem."

Vincent halted Zack's reverie with a hearty kick to the rump. "My son suffers while you dawdle in the clouds. At this moment, he has secluded himself at the Mirage Arena. Once he breaks the system again, it will probably take days before I can discover his new location. This is your chance. Take it."

Zack's glowing blue-violet eyes returned to the skies. "I've taken enough chances with Angel. Give me one good reason why I should chase after his tail feathers for the millionth time."

Cid broke the silence with a click of the Zippo as he lit up a fresh one. "Heck, Ah'll give you two. The boy's fightin' with nothin' on but a pair of leather britches and, from what Vince was screamin' about before we left, no drawers neither."

Cloud never saw a body spring up so fast.

Riku and Sora almost threw up on each other when Zack fast-twirled them. "Guess who's going to get Mommy?"

Sora's face furrowed in confusion. "My mommy?"

Zack doubled the chance of puke on his sweater with another twirl. "No, Sora. Riku's mommy. I'm taking the next Gummi Ship to the Mirage Arena to pick him up, so I'd appreciate if you'd help Riku pack up his things for the Coliseum."

Sora clapped his hands with delight. "No problem, Mr. Fair. Mommy taught me how to how to pack like a SEED. I have my timing down to 23.2 seconds."

Cloud felt Zack's inquisitive look from across the yard. "I don't remind you how mentally unstable your mate is, so don't remind me how anally-retentive mine is."

Zack hid a wide smile with a kiss to Riku's silvery locks. "Do we really want to add more kids to this craziness?"

A tiny smile flitted across Cloud's face when a sore Leon exited the house and limped towards him. "The sooner the better."


End file.
